Finding My Life
by earlschibiangel
Summary: A small child gasped as she awoke, her lavender eyes opening wide in fear and uncertainty. Looking around she found herself in the middle of a city, or at least she figured it was a city since there were tall buildings around her. It was dark around her, the moon rising higher in the skies around her as she felt the urge to cry.
1. Chapter 1

A small child gasped as she awoke, her lavender eyes opening wide in fear and uncertainty. Looking around she found herself in the middle of a city, or at least she figured it was a city since there were tall buildings around her. It was dark around her, the moon rising higher in the skies around her as she felt the urge to cry. She had never been alone, at least she was sure she had never been alone...had she?

"Who am I?" she whimpered to the night sky. "Where am I?" Getting up she began to walk down the darkened streets, the occasional streetlamp. Continuing her way down the street she looked at all the buildings around her and decided that she was truly alone in the world because even though she didn't know who she was or where she came from she was sure every child had a family and she didn't seem to have one.

"Hey!" a voice yelled causing the small child to jump. Turning she found herself face to face with a rather stinky male, his face covered in a rather scruffy beard and dirt. "What are you doing out here alone kid?" Taking a step back from the stranger she let out a whimper of fear. "Are you lost?" She nodded and then shook her head. "Huh? Are you or aren't you? Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I'm not sure I have parents."

"Ah," he breathed, his nasty breath billowing over her face. Gagging she took a step back and then another. "Wait! Where are you going?" She shook her head and then ran off into the darkness, the sound of the man rushing after her echoing around her as she turned one corner and then another before running behind a large dumpster. Without a second thought she squeezed under the large garbage container, tears now streaming down her face as she questioned what would happen to her. She was alone. No home and a stranger was after her. Where could she go? Would someone help her? With those thoughts flying around in her head she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Annsofly, TheScoutWhoDrankTooMuchBONK, Expergiscimini, Snowy1432, thank you for adding this story to your alerts. :)

* * *

The next morning found her still sleeping as people rushed past the dumpster. As she lay there sleeping a ball rolled under the dumpster, hitting her head and startling her away. Letting out a cry when she opened her eyes to find a pair of pale blue eyes looking back at her. Those blue eyes blinked in confusion and she scooted further back, scrapping her arms and face as she cried out, "Go away!" Her voice squeaked out, barely audible as the eyes disappeared and all she saw were a pair of red shoes before brown boots appeared next to them. Then she heard them talking and fear welled up even stronger and she pushed herself further til she was against the wall and able to stand. Pausing for a moment she made sure they were still talking before making a run for it. Darting out into the street she pushed past people walking down the streets. Looking back she was sure they weren't following her so she stopped. Looking around she found herself being ignored as people went about their business. With a sigh she began to walk again, not sure where she would go since she wasn't even sure about her own life.

"Hey! You there!" came a voice from in front of her. Looking up she saw the man from before, but with him was a woman, her clothing strict and formal. She glowered at Sam before putting a phone to her lips and saying something. Sam took a step back and began to run again, this time in the direction she had just come from. What was going on? Was that her mother? With a mental shake she decided it was not. That couldn't be her mother! That woman looked like she had no love to give anyone, much less a child! Rushing past the area where she had slept she looked around for another place to hid, tears cascading down her face as she feared for what plans that woman had for her. Seeing what appeared to be a park full of other children she turned and rushed to a bush, where she crouched down.

"Hey, you're that girl from earlier," said a young male voice. Looking up she almost let out a shriek when she heard that lady's voice again.

"She went this way!" Cowering down she began to cry even harder. The dark haired boy standing over her moved to stand before her, blocking her from view as a man in a while suit stopped, looking at the kid glowering at him.

"Have you seen a young girl come this way with raven hair?" The boy said nothing, just glaring at the male even harder before someone else yelled and he was gone. As soon as the group of adults were out of hearing distance he turned to her, the young girl sniffling softly now as she wiped her red eyes.

"W-Why didn't you say a-anything?" she managed to ask. He shrugged.

"You were scared," was all he said. "My name is Danny, by the way. What's yours?" She looked down at her knees, mute. He knelt down now as another kid walked over. Sam recognized the brown boots from earlier. "Don't you have a name?" he questioned.

"I don't know my name," she muttered, feeling angry for some unknown reason. "I don't know anything." She looked up when he didn't say anything only to find him looking puzzled.

"You have to have a name so I'll call you... Amethyst. For now anyway." She wiped at her eyes again.

"Why Amethyst?" she inquired. At that he smiled.

"Cause of your eyes. They are like my mom's eyes, 'cept hers are more purple." She felt a smile tug at her lips and then it fell. Mother. She had one too, but where was she? "You okay?" She shook her head.

"I don't know who or where my mother is. I don't know where my home is or if I even have a home." Danny frowned, thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't think your parents would approve of what you're thinking, man," the other kid said now. He shook his head when Danny looked up at him.

"Tuck, she has no home, no memory, or anything. I think we should take her to my parents and see if they can help."

"We should take her to the police station, not home like a stray." Sam sniffled and stood up, feeling angry at his words.

"I'm not a stray and I'm not going with you!" With that said she was off again, heading off into the crowd of children before either boy could say a word.

"Way to go Tucker!" Danny growled. "We have to find her!" Rushing off into the children with Tucker hesitantly following behind the boys went in search of the lost child.


End file.
